dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Epcar
|birthplace = Denver, Colorado, U.S. |family = Ellyn Stern (spouse) Jonathan Epcar (son) Jacquelin Epcar (daughter) |nationality = American |occupation = Actor Voice Actor ADR Director Screenwriter |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1980-present |status = Active |website = Richard Epcar }}Richard Michael Epcar (born April 29, 1955) is an American actor and director who has voiced hundreds of characters in games, cartoons and anime shows. He is married to fellow voice actress Ellyn Stern, and own and operate Epcar Entertainment together, a voiceover production service company based in Los Angeles. Some of his major dubbing roles include Zangetsu in Bleach, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Etemon and Myotismon in Digimon, Batou in Ghost in the Shell, Ansem in Kingdom Hearts, Joseph Joestar in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders, Black Ghost/Skull in Cyborg 009, and Daisuke Jigen in various Lupin the Third projects. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing Miniseries *''A Child Called Jesus'' (1987) - Apostle (ep. 1), Fisherman 2 (ep. 1), Male Merchant Customer (ep. 1), Omar's Ally (ep. 1), Additional Voices Films *''The Intruder'' (1986) - Kidnapper, Rapist 2 Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''The Return of Dogtanian'' (1989) - Soldier (ep. 2), Royal Crier (ep. 26), Soldier (ep. 25) *''Space Strikers'' (1995) - Additional Voices *''Totally Spies!'' (2001-2013) - Guard #2 (ep. 50), Toy Sergeant (ep. 52) *''Lastman'' (2016) - Additional Voices Anime Dubbing Anime *''Honeybee Hutch'' (1970-1971) - Additional Voices *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Daisuke Jigen, Additional Voices (Geneon Dub) *''Eagle Riders'' (1978-1980) - Additional Voices *''The Adventures of Tom Sawyer'' (1980) - Prosecutor (ep. 40), Additional Voices *''Don Quixote in the Tales of La Mancha'' (1980) - Notoro, Villager 3 (ep. 1), Mayor Lackey 1 (ep. 1) *''The New Adventures of Gigantor'' (1980-1981) - Moldark *''Dogtanian & the Three Muskehounds'' (1981-1982) - Monsieur Treville (ep. 5) *''The Swiss Family Robinson'' (1981) - Additional Voices *''The Magical World of Gigi'' (1982-1983) - Additional Voices *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Cross Thug (ep. 3), Whipper (ep. 19), Goum (ep. 34) *''Robotech: The Macross Saga'' (1985) - Ben Dixon, Grel, Zentraedi 2 (ep. 3), CPF3 (ep. 3), Zentraedi (ep. 5), Human Soldier 1 (ep. 5), Human Officer (ep. 6), Breetai's Subordinate 1 (ep. 7), Zentraedi A (ep. 10), SDF-1 Officer 2 (ep. 13), Zentraedi Tech 1 (ep. 35), Additional Voices *''Robotech: The Masters'' (1985) - Ben Dixon (ep. 1; flashback), Additional Voices *''Robotech: The New Generation'' (1985) - Jim "Lunk" Austin, Additional Voices *''Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics'' (1987-1989) - Servant (ep. 20), Villager A (ep. 22), Helpful Villager (ep. 22), Demons (ep. 22), Guard (ep. 23), Cart Driver (ep. 24), Treecutter (ep. 24), Hans (ep. 42), Blacksmith (ep. 42), Soldier A (ep. 43) *''Tales of Little Women'' (1987) - Mr. Sutton (ep. 1), Additional Voices *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Additional Voices (Phuuz Dub) *''Teknoman'' (1992-1993) - Mac Mackleroy, Teknoman Axe *''Marmalade Boy'' (1994-1995) - Meiko's Father, Principal, Reiji Tsuchiya (ep. 40, 55 & 64) *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - Additional Voices (Animaze Dub) *''Zenki'' (1995) - Goura, Kagura, Additional Voices *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Hōji Sadojima, Hannya, Shōgo Amakusa, Gohei Hiruma, Raijūta Isurugi, Arundo Akamatsu, Cop 8 (ep. 3), Additional Voices (Sony Dub) **Seijuro Hiko, Raijūta Isurugi, Squad Leader (ep. 45), Tengu Party Member (ep. 77) (Media Blasters Dub) *''Speed Racer X'' (1997) - Racer X, Mr. Balboa, Race Announcer *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - Duuz (ep. 19) *''Serial Experiments Lain'' (1998) - WIRED Informant (ep. 8) *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (1999-2000) - Etemon, MetalEtemon, Myotismon, VenomMyotismon *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Magistrate (ep. 12) *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - Myotismon, MaloMyotismon, Apemon, Monochromon, Triceramon *''DinoZaurs'' (2000) - Dino Styraco, Drago Tyran *''Fighting Spirit'' (2000-2002) - Genji Kamogawa, Chairman Toho *''Mon Colle Knights'' (2000) - Earth Dragon, Additional Voices *''Shinzo'' (2000) - Additional Voices *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (2000) - Armorhide *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Black Ghost, Additional Voices *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001-2002) - Sindramon (ep. 16), Cherrymon (ep. 29) *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Haja *''Digimon Frontier'' (2002-2003) - Snimon (ep. 5), Chameleonmon (ep. 19), SuperStarmon (ep. 39) *''Genma Wars'' (2002) - King Genma *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) - Misia (ep. 1), Sailorman A (ep. 3), Landora (ep. 21), Detective B (eps. 21-22), Internal Affairs Agent A (ep. 21), Officer C (ep. 24) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Manda *''Zatch Bell!'' (2003-2006) - Kotaro Doronma *''Battle B-Daman'' (2004) - Captain Fin (ep. 40) *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Zangetsu, Go Koga, Kagine *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' (2004-2005) - Gankutsuou, Faria, Narrator *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Okuru *''MÄR'' (2005-2007) - Halloween, Ruga Rogelu, Bully with Mohawk (ep. 1) *''Digimon Data Squad'' (2006-2007) - Marukimon *''Blue Dragon'' (2007-2008) - Killer Bat *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (2012-2013) - Doctor (ep. 2), Policeman (ep. 3), Heavy Lifter A (ep. 9), Crook (ep. 10), Soldier (ep. 12), Detective (ep. 14), Vampire (ep. 22), Man B (ep. 26), Old Joseph (ep. 26) *''Lupin the 3rd: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine'' (2012) - Inspector Koichi Zenigata *''Blood Lad'' (2013) - Wolf Daddy, Ramen Shop Owner (ep. 8) *''Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement'' (2014) - Kuroda Kanbei *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-present) - Helbram (real form), Additional Voices *''Lupin the 3rd Part IV'' (2015-2016) - Daisuke Jigen, Chief (ep. 13) *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Captain Ginyu (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''Ajin: Demi-Human'' (2016) - Reiji Akiyama (ep. 8), Great Pharmaceutical President (ep. 10), SAT Commander (ep. 12), Police Team 1 Leader (ep. 13) *''Back Street Girls: Gokudols'' (2018) - Kimanjirō Inugane *''Megalo Box'' (2018) - Spectator (eps. 5-6), Executive (ep. 8), Old Man (ep. 9), Commentator (eps. 10-11, 13), Trainer (ep. 12) *''SWORDGAI The Animation'' (2018) - Kazuma Matoba, Soin (ep. 6) OVAs & Specials *''Megazone 23 - Part II'' (1986) - Gate Guard Joe, Pilot (International Dub) *''Gatchaman'' (1994-1995) - Rocky (Harmony Gold Dub) *''éX-Driver'' (2000-2001) - Kei Munakata *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' (2010-2014) - Daguza Mackle *''Lupin the 3rd: Blood Seal of the Eternal Mermaid'' (2011) - Daisuke Jigen Anime Films *''Lupin the 3rd: The Mystery of Mamo'' (1978) - Daisuke Jigen (Geneon Dub) *''Dracula: Sovereign of the Damned'' (1980) - Satan, God *''Lupin the 3rd: Legend of the Gold of Babylon'' (1985) - Daisuke Jigen, Additional Voices *''Robotech: The Movie'' (1986) - MODAT Security Commander *''Once Upon a Time'' (1986) - Legato's Lackey, Saboteur, Shadowland Pilot, Additional Voices *''Robotech II: The Sentinels'' (1987) - Vince Grant *''Treasure Island: The Movie'' (1987) - Long John Silver *''Ninja Scroll'' (1993) - Himaro Genma *''Yu Yu Hakusho: The Golden Seal'' (1993) - Additional Voices (Animaze Dub) *''Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie'' (1994) - Edmond Honda *''Ghost in the Shell'' (1995) - Batou *''Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence'' (2004) - Batou *''Bayonetta: Bloody Fate'' (2013) - Narrator *''Lupin the 3rd: Jigen's Gravestone'' (2014) - Inspector Koichi Zenigata, Royal Guard *''Miss Hokusai'' (2016) - Hokusai, Additional Voices Voice Director *Eagle Riders *Fighting Spirit *Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence *Lupin the 3rd Part II (Geneon Dub) *Lupin the 3rd Part IV *Lupin the 3rd: Blood Seal of the Eternal Mermaid *Lupin the 3rd: Legend of the Gold of Babylon *Lupin the 3rd: The Mystery of Mamo (Geneon Dub) *Rurouni Kenshin (Sony Dub) *The Swiss Family Robinson Writer *Ox Tales *The New Adventures of Gigantor *The Swiss Family Robinson *Transformers: Robots in Disguise External Links *Richard Epcar at the Internet Movie Database *Richard Epcar at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Intersound Category:Voice Actors for Harmony Gold Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Arvintel Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post